


three little words

by chenzel_queen (bechloeslut)



Category: Broadway RPF, Chenzel - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/F, Fluff, Original Broadway Cast, Shower Sex, Smut, Wicked - Freeform, Wicked OBC, chenzel, just pure smut, wicked era, with a touch of angst, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeslut/pseuds/chenzel_queen
Summary: Kristin surprises Idina during her nightly degreenifying shower. Just because.
Relationships: Kristin Chenoweth/Idina Menzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	three little words

Kristin slipped out of her dressing room wearing nothing but a pink satin bathrobe that scarcely covered her backside, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. The halls were still abuzz with crew and cast members and for a moment, she second guessed her decision as people shot her strange looks and she felt her cheeks flush. But she was already out there, and it would’ve looked even more strange if she were to just retreat back into her room.

She walked quickly down the hall, keeping her robe in place and ignoring the icky feeling of everyone’s eyes on her. She was too excited to really care, anyway. Just as she had her hand on the doorknob of where she needed to be, Michelle appeared out of nowhere, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Kristin.

“Cheno, what in the hell are you wearing?” she questioned her, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

“Nothing, I…just remembered I needed to tell Idina something really important,” she said, realizing she was standing in front of her dressing room door. 

Michelle looked suspiciously between her and the door, taking in her bathrobe once more.

“Mmkay, whatever you say. I’m just gonna try not to read between the lines…” she trailed off as she started walking away.

“You know what, Michelle?” Kristin turned, sticking out her tongue mischievously and flipping her off. Michelle feigned shock and Kristin grinned, slipping quietly into Idina’s room.

She heard the shower running, as she had predicted. A shiver ran down her spine as she tiptoed toward the bathroom door, creaking it open.

Idina jumped with a gasp as Kristin let herself in.

“Kristin?! What the hell are you doing?” Her eyes were wide in surprise, especially as she took in her tiny robe. “What are you—”

“Shh,” Kristin hushed her, putting a finger to her own lips. Idina’s gaze moved to her waist as she pulled at the bow tying her robe together, undoing it and letting it slip down her shoulders and fall to the ground. Idina was mesmerized, her eyes trained on her body. Her skin was slightly glistening from all of the glitter.

She swallowed hard, her gaze raking over her. 

“Kris…”

Kristin undid the bun in her hair, shaking it out over her shoulders and stepping out of her slippers. She opened the shower door, stepping in beside Idina and letting the water run over the front of her body, making her shiver. Idina was still staring at her, a fixated look in her eyes.

“Did anybody see you—”

Kristin shook her head, putting a finger to Idina’s lips this time. 

“That’s not important,” she murmured, cupping her hands around her face and pulling her in for a kiss. Idina softened at her touch, kissing her back tenderly. She pulled away after a moment, looking at her in amusement.

“I’m still half green,” she said with a grin. Sure enough, her face was pretty much back to its normal colour, but her arms, neck and chest were still stained with luminous makeup.

“When has that ever stopped you before?” Kristin cocked an eyebrow, drawing her closer so their bodies were flush. She took Idina’s loofah and covered her chest with suds, gently scrubbing her. Idina stared, unable to move as Kristin washed her. 

Idina leaned in for a kiss and it deepened as their mouths opened—Kristin let out the softest of moans and she felt a shiver run over Idina’s skin. Idina pushed her against the wall of the shower and kissed her harder. Kristin grinned wickedly, wrapping her legs around her waist.

They stared at each other as Kristin worked at scrubbing her skin, though in her mind she really didn’t care what colour Idina was. She was almost nostalgic about it. If she was Elphie, at least she had some sort of connection to her; a bond of sorts. But with Idina, it felt like she was grappling for reasons. She wasn’t hers, and she never would be. The only persuasion she had over her was her sex appeal. And if she didn’t have that, then what did she have? If it wasn’t for the sex, Idina wouldn’t be there. At least if she was Elphie, she belonged to her in some way…

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Kristin pulled Idina closer to her and into a kiss. She wanted her to make her forget all of the thoughts swirling about her head. She always cherished the moments she had alone with her, because it was easy to feel like she was the only one. With the way Idina looked at her, it was easy to feel like the most important person in her world. And she was content on believing it…If only for a little while. 

“What’s gotten into you tonight? You don’t ever surprise me like this,” Idina smiled as she pulled back from her, her green eyes boring into hers.

Kristin stared back at her, trying not to appear vulnerable.

“I just wanted you…and I didn’t feel like waiting,” she said, pulling Idina’s chest flush with hers, her breaths rough and husky. Idina kissed her again, their bodies rubbing against each other’s as Idina pushed her a little harder against the glass.

“Well why didn’t you say so?” Idina smirked devilishly, running two hands over her chest. Kristin shivered beneath her touch and slid her hand around the back of her neck, rubbing it up and down as she stared at her, her breaths a little heavy. She guided Idina’s lips back to hers with ease, letting out a little hum at how firmly she kissed her back.

Passion quickly erupted between them as they kissed each other with fervor, with Kristin’s free hand sliding up and down Idina’s abs as Idina pressed harder against her, her thigh settled between her legs. Kristin gasped as Idina broke away to press her lips to her neck, her nails digging into her skin as she trailed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Her hands came to slide over Idina’s breasts and gave them a squeeze while Idina did the same to her, letting out a moan as she rubbed her thumbs over already taut nipples. 

Kristin’s head rolled against the glass as Idina’s lips were back on her neck, this time harder, her nails running up and down her neck as she let out little groans. She was quickly getting breathless with the way Idina kept pressing her thigh up against her, unable to stop herself from rocking against it a little desperately.

“Mm, Dee,” she gasped as Idina tugged at her nipples between her fingers, their eyes locking as she teased her. Kristin was having a hard time keeping hers open, staring her down through hooded lids. “Mm…”

She was wet, and could feel it more and more with the way Idina kept pressing her leg up to her, the friction turning delicious as she dripped helplessly against her thigh. She knew Idina could feel it too, and used it to her advantage as she pulled her lips back to hers and pushed her tongue into her mouth, teasing a few little moans as she ground more desperately against her thigh.

“Mm, ‘Dina, please,” Kristin panted between kisses as she struggled to concentrate on anything other than Idina’s leg against her clit, their faces flush. “I need m-more…”

“I don’t know, seems like it’s just enough,” Idina murmured into her neck, making Kristin groan again with that stupid, sexy wry tone that made her weak all over.

“No,” she whined, practically pouting as she struggled not to lose herself—though at the back of her mind she knew it was already far too late for that. “I c-can’t—”

“Shh,” Idina hushed her, planting gentle kisses down her neck as she continued to roll her thumbs over her nipples. Kristin’s pants only got more desperate as Idina trailed her mouth down her chest and slipped her tongue over her breast, making her let out a cry as her fingers tightened in her hair. Her head hit the glass again as Idina switched to her other breast, her hand lacing through more of her hair as her mouth tightened around it, causing her to whine even more.

She gasped as Idina flicked and swirled her tongue around her nipple, her hand finally sliding between them to her clit. She let out a strangled moan as Idina palmed and circled it gently, and it was only then that she felt exactly how wet she was. Two fingers slid against her and just inside of her, creating a new level of frustration as Kristin bit her lip and pouted, moving her hips against her fruitlessly.

“Stop teasing me,” she cried, her head hitting the glass again in defeat at the serene smirk on Idina’s face. Idina just giggled and cuddled in closer to her as Kristin caught her breath, inching her other arm higher against the glass.

“You get so worked up, baby,” she whispered in her ear, nuzzling her nose against her cheek and sending shivers down Kristin’s spine as she slid her fingers in deeper, making her let out a quiet moan.

“That was all I wanted,” Kristin whispered, biting her lip as Idina moved deeper, her arms cradling her neck and shoulders as she began to quicken her pace.

“Does that mean you’ll stop making such a fuss now?” Idina murmured to her, thrusting deeper.

“Maybe not,” Kristin grinned, nuzzling her face up to Idina’s. “What if I don’t want to be quiet?”

“You don’t, huh?” Idina asked her, a challenge in her voice as she moved her fingers a bit faster. “You want everyone to know that I’m fucking you?”

Kristin moaned, her nails digging into her shoulder.

“Maybe I do,” she panted, losing her control again. “Maybe I want everyone to know how you can’t fucking resist me.”

Idina pumped her fingers into her harder, and Kristin let out a louder cry.

“Or you just want everyone to know what a whore you are,” Idina purred against her with a smirk, pulling back to look at her. “Don’t you?”

Kristin chuckled and moaned, her eyes fluttering as she relished the feeling of her fingers inside of her.

“For you, only,” she smiled as Idina nestled her head in to kiss her jaw and her neck hungrily, grinding her hips against her hand. “Mm, make me come.”

Idina fucked her harder and deeper and Kristin gasped, her nails clutching at her neck. She was getting close but didn’t want it to end. The feeling of her was so addictive that she wanted to edge herself for as long as she could, pushing herself past her own limits. She liked to egg Idina on just to see how far she could push her, too. When she teased her it always seemed to drive her to new limits, trying to get her even more desperate than before.

“‘Dina, I’m so close,” she whined, holding onto her tight as her fingers hit just where she wanted them to. “Fuck, fuck—”

Kristin cried out her name as she came, burying her face into her neck as she gasped and fell apart around her, shaking and trying not to scream. She came so hard that she couldn’t breathe and couldn’t think—everything went black. She could’ve sworn she saw stars.

She slumped against Idina as she came down, still shaking as Idina slowly leaned her back against the glass pane of the shower, catching her breath, too. Kristin pulled her close to her and cuddled her in, her arms still wrapped protectively around her neck as each of her senses slowly faded back. She chuckled after a moment, letting out a hum as she affectionately drew her hands up Idina’s back.

“You never fail to outdo yourself, do you?”

Idina grinned as she leaned back to look at her.

“Well how can I help it, when you push my buttons like that?”

“I know,” Kristin giggled, her eyes crinkling in a smug smile as she trailed a hand up her chest, cradling her cheek. “I love it so much.”

Idina just smiled back at her as they met for a blissful kiss. It was perfect. So damn close to perfect—but at the back of her mind, Kristin knew there was something missing. Those three little words that meant everything, that she knew she would have said right in that moment had they been in any other circumstance.

They were just three little words. But they would have ruined everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I decided to post this because I literally started writing this one-shot back in 2017, have always loved it and wanted to finish it, and finally did. So I thought that was worth celebrating.
> 
> If you're still waiting on an update for stuck with you, I promise I haven't abandoned it completely. I still want to continue it, I'm just stuck on a difficult (and sad) chapter. I swear I will post it as soon as I have it done! I'm always working on other fics, so stay tuned for more.
> 
> If you guys like this one-shot, I can easily continue it into a second part. So if you would like to see more of this scene, just let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe. Enjoy, and thank you for reading 💜


End file.
